Seigō Nakano's Jinchūriki Forms
Seigō Nakano is the current jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. When Seigō taps into the Nine-Tails' chakra, it increases every physical aspect of his body. He is gifted with its mass amount of chakra and stamina, immense strength, increased speed, accelerated healing, and, at times, an almost impenetrable chakra shield. Ever since his training at the Falls of Truth, Seigō has had complete control over the Nine-Tails chakra as he separated it's chakra from it's willpower. Version 1 By simply tapping into the Nine-Tails' chakra, Seigō's body begins its initial transformation. The first signs to this are his eyes; his pupils become slitted, and his irises will change from green to red. Following this, his nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper and his purple hair will grow longer and spikier, as it stands on end. He also gains whisker marks on his face that are not present in his normal form, making him more into the appearance of the Nine-Tails. Version 2 By tapping into the Nine-Tails' chakra reserves even further, Seigō can enter his "version 2" forms. As stated by during 's own transformations, this is done by forming the chakra into a human shape. These transformations are meant to give him an edge in battle without completely releasing the Nine-Tails, as that would endanger anyone around him and greatly fatigue him. The version 2 chakra cloak is much darker than version 1 (similar to Naruto's four-tailed form and upwards). Fox paws form around his feet, the fox ears on his head elongate. While in this form Seigō becomes more muscular, and if necessary can create chakra bones, such as a fox's skull, to increase the strength of his attacks. Full Nine-Tails Transformation The Tailed Beast Mode (尾獣モード, Bijū Mōdo) is a form a host gains after they, and an unrestrained Kurama melded their chakra together, allowing them to complete the tailed beast transformation. However, rather than becoming a true flesh-replica of the fox, the chakra shroud from the enhanced Nine-Tails Chakra Mode instead enlarged and recreated Kurama's overall form, while retaining the exact same seal that was previously present on the host's body. As opposed to the normal nature of the chakra, it no longer burns those who touch it, and as it is also translucent, the host can be seen inside the replica's head throughout the transformation. This state gives the user the ability to manipulate the full extent of Kurama's considerable powers. Like most other jinchūriki who can transform into their tailed beasts, the user is able to use the Tailed Beast Ball, but he can quickly produce ones that are equal in size to those formed by the power of five tailed beasts combined. However, the host is still capable of using their original techniques while in this form, such as the Shadow Clone Technique. Seemingly, the only flaw to this transformation is that the length of time it can be maintained is dependent upon the link between the host and Kurama, with Kurama noting that they could only keep the form for five minutes during their first transformation. Seigō could also use this form's tails-like chakra arms to grab several large targets at once. Since this training Seigō is able to stay in this from for as long as he wants. Chakra Mode The Nine-Tails Chakra Mode (九尾チャクラモード, Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo) is a form that that the Nine Tails' host gains after he separates and seals the Nine-Tails from its chakra. He can access its chakra directly whenever he needs it without interacting with the beast at all. With the Nine-Tails' power under their control, the jinchūriki's strength is significantly increased to the point where they lift a fully formed Tailed Beast Ball, which is thought to be a very dense and difficult to hold technique. Their greatly increased speed surpasses even those clad in at full power. Spectators often have trouble determining if the jinchūriki's speed was from the Body Flicker Technique, as all they see is a "yellow flash", in Naruto's case, or a "red flash", in Seigō's. This form's chakra shroud gives the jinchūriki great protection. The jinchūriki can also use the shroud's chakra arms to help him create new Rasengan variants. The jinchūriki also gains the Nine-Tails' ability to sense negative emotions, even while they are inside a chakra isolation chamber, like the one in the Falls of Truth, something that not even the best sensor-type ninja can do. Due to having the Nine-Tails' Yang chakra in this form, Wood Release techniques will react to the chakra's life-giving properties and mature into full-grown trees within a matter of seconds, either by contact or close range. After merging with Kurama's unrestrained chakra, the shroud drastically changes form. The shroud itself parts down the middle and opens into a large full-length coat, revealing a black undergarment with magatama near his neck, whilst his seal's numerous swirl-patterns that were located all over his body, open out into complete, dark circles. The host also gains slit pupils and the whisker-markings become much thicker. The cloak also has nine tail-like appendages formed from the cloak and flowing from it with lines running down the middle of each. While in this form, his speed is dramatically enhanced, to such an extent that he is seemingly able to redirect five Tailed Beast Balls just by moving past them.